The present invention relates to an exhaust; gas purification system of a working machine, for example, a construction machine, an agricultural machine and an engine generator.
In recent years, as an application of an emission control of a high order with regard to a diesel engine (hereinafter, refer simply to as an engine), it is going to be desired to mount an exhaust gas purification device which purifies an air pollutant in an exhaust gas, to a construction machine, an agricultural machine and an engine generator to which the engine is mounted. As the exhaust gas purification device, a diesel particulate filter (hereinafter, refer to as DPF) has been known (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). The DPF is provided for collecting a particulate matter (hereinafter, refer to as PM) or the like. In this case, if the PM which is collected by the DPF exceeds a prescribed amount, a distribution resistance within the DPF is increased and thereby causing a reduction of an engine output. Accordingly, it is also frequently carried out to remove the PM which is deposited in the DPF on the basis of a temperature rise of the exhaust gas so as to bring back a PM collecting capacity of the DPF (renew the DPF).